Behind These Hazel Eyes
by diannasgayberry
Summary: Nerd!Quinn and Cheerio!Rachel Drabble! One day, Rachel has an encounter with a shy Quinn in the school library.


Quinn pushed back her glasses and peered around the damp smelling library. Her golden hair pushed back behind her shoulders, she sniffled before putting her nose back in her book. Quinn loved being the only one in the library; It usually was only her and a few librarians. It was the only place in the school where she could actually be herself and not worry about any of the popular kids bothering her. Mildred, the head librarian smiled over her desk and asked, "Quinn, sweetie, why don't you ever hang out with any of your friends? You come here every day after school, reading a chapter from 'Hamlet' or something like that." Quinn sighed and answered, "I don't have any friends, Milly. And, it's 'Othello' today." Mildred nodded sadly and returned to her work. Quinn, looked down and went back to reading. 'At least fictional characters have friends,' she thought to herself.

Rachel zipped her cheerio bag and skipped down the hall, humming to herself. Her ponytail bounced while she bounced down the abandoned hallway, a spring in her step. Considering she had just gotten done with Cheerio practice, beads of sweat were gliding down her forehead and neck. "Gross," she muttered to herself. Rachel had finally reached the top and she wasn't going to let anything or anyone bring her down. The social hierarchy of High School was like prison. In this school, Rachel was the hardcore criminal that everyone obeyed, and it was Rachel's job to make everyone else her personal slaves.

She greeted Santana and Brittany before passing by the library doors on her way out of the school. She gazed into the room, searching the empty chairs before she set her eyes on a blonde sitting in the corner. Rachel smirked before entering the room. Normally, Rachel would just pass the four eyed girl and think nothing of it, but this time, something intrigued her. The scent of rotten books filled her nostrils as she made her way over to the blonde's table.

She coughed, trying to get her attention. Quinn looked up in disbelief and shock. 'Why would Rachel Berry want to talk to me?' She probably is just going to make fun of me again..' Quinn thought. Ever since 1st grade, Quinn realized she wasn't like other girls. She started developing crushes at an early age, however, they weren't on boys. Quinn had liked Rachel since 3rd grade, and even now as a teenager, she still got butterflies in her stomach when Rachel looked in her direction; even if they were just snarls.

"Excuse me," Rachel barked. Quinn snapped her head up at Rachel, eyes dilated.

"Yes?" Quinn replied, unsure of her words.

"You've been sitting here, all by yourself?"

"Yes. W-hy?" Quinn's voice broke and her face turned beet red in the presence of the cheerleader.

"You're Quinn, right? I think we have-"

"Chemistry."

"Yes, we have chemistry together! I was wondering if you could help me with tonight's assignment. Mr. Horn's stutter gets me all confused," Rachel giggled. Quinn, baffled, nodded slowly and motioned for Rachel to sit. She expected her to sit on the other side of the table but instead she sat on the seat right next to her. "Now, if you could show me how to write this molecule bond, that would be great!"

"I'm- I'm sorry,and I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you talking to me?" Rachel looked appalled as Quinn regretted her choice of words. "I didn't mean for it to come out that way, I swear! I just mean- usually when you talk to me, it's when you and your snarky little minions are parading through the hall, yelling profanities at me and the other nerds. Are you here to humiliate me? Because if so, I can just leave," Quinn ended with her head down, talking to the ground. Rachel shuffled her feet and pursed her lips.

"That's not..That's not what I intended to do at all."

"Then, why are you talking to me? Because, I know you know this, Rachel. You raise your hand all the time in class. Mr. Horn practically treats you like his daughter."

"I- I'm sorry." There was a silence and Quinn could feel the blood rushing to her head. Why was such a beautiful and popular girl like Rachel Berry wasting her time, talking to her? "To be honest Quinn…I just wanted to talk to you. To get to know you.."

Quinn gasped in shock. "Re-Really? But I thought you hated me.."

"I don't hate anyone. I mean-yes, I have to be mean sometimes to get people to fear me. But honestly, I'm just a lonely girl."

"You're lonely too? I thought I was the only one," Quinn laughed fidgeting with her pencil in her hand.

"Nope, I'm lonely too. I don't have any real friends. They all just want to hang out with me because I'm popular," Rachel sighed and Quinn nodded reaching out to touch Rachel's hand as a sign of empathy.

"You know," Rachel grinned, "You're a very pretty girl Quinn. People don't realize how truly beautiful you are." Quinn was in shock. Was she hearing everything correctly? Rachel Berry thought she was pretty?

"Can I…Can I kiss you?"

"Uh…..Yeah," Quinn blushed as Rachel leaned in. Their lips met and Quinn's heart began to melt.


End file.
